Charlotte Sterling
Charlotte Sterling is a 15-year-old Mecha Racer and inspiring Slugslinger from the Western Caverns. Born into the great Sterling family of Mecha Racers, Carlie has no problem continuing the family legacy. She is the only daughter of Marcus and Kayla Sterling, and the younger sister of Luke, Vorgan, Alexander, and Adam Sterling. Her Mecha Beast is a W-LF model, nicknamed "Wolf" and her ace slugs are is an unknown slug named [[Vira|'Vira']]. Originally racing for the family, Charlie later leaves when Dr. Blakk tries to get him to join his cause. Thankfully, she is saved by Eli Shane (who later becomes her crush) and his Team and later joins them in saving the Slugs from Dr. Blakk. Carlie also starts going by the name "Charlie", which started as a nickname but then grew on her. Physical description Charlie is very slim and slender and physically fit, due to the training she got to be a Mecha Racer. She has strawberry blonde hair in a low bun-ponytail and dark red eyes. Her normal attire consists of a black and dark red long-sleeve jacket over a black and dark red shirt, with dark gray pants tucked into a pair of black and red boots, black fingerless gloves and padded armor on her shoulders. In addition, she wears a white belt with Slug Tubes attached to them, though it's normally hidden by her jacket. She is always seen with Vira on her shoulder but in public its Arcana. When racing or out in public, she tends to wear a pair of dark shades to hide her eyes so people don't know who she is. Once joining the Shane Gang, she gains a backpack similar to Eli's for her slugs to reside in when not in a Slug Fight. Personality Charlie is a kind-hearted, young girl with the love Mecha Racing. Though, when she comes to something she doesn't know, she turns into another person. Due to only being only in racing, Charlie is very naive when it comes to Slugslinging and the things about it. She often looks confused when Eli or someone talks about something about Slugs, but she's learning. Though she tends to keep to herself, Charlie won't hesitate in helping a slug out if she sees them needing help. She's not so great with people, mostly because the last people she was with, were only with her for the fame. Because her family is well known throughout Slugterra, Charlie keeps many things to herself. She is usually found out right away due to the fact that her eyes give her identity away since her family is known for their red-colored eyes. Once she joins the Shane Gang and opens to them, she starts seeing them and treating them as a second family, especially Trixie (the only girl on the team) and Kord. Though, she still has her naivety and tends to stick near Eli only doing someone if he thinks it's alright. Abilities Born into a Mecha Racing family, Charlie went through years of training given to her by her father. Skills * Mecha racing: Born into a long line of Racers, Charlie is extremely skilled in racing. * Slugslinging: Charlie is fairly new in Slugslinging but is getting the hang of it. * Mechanical intuition: Charlie is very skilled in the mechanical section, as she is able to easily repair her Mecha Beast. She is currently working on upgrading Wolf with a Flight and Aquatic Mode. While her upgrades are nowhere near Kord's experience, she is happy to always help him out. * Enhanced agility: Due to the amount of training she had to go through, Charlie is very agile which allows her to do a variety of tricks when racing. Her agility is probably greater than Eli's. Equipment * Z-Striker K9: The Z-Striker K9 is Charlie's personal blaster. It's styled after a wolf's head with the main color being dark red with hints of crimson. Designed by the Cave Trolls that live in her home cavern, Charlie's blaster was equipped with an eye scope to help lock and aim her slugs, despite her not actually using her slugs during her racing. * W-LF: Charlie's Mecha Beast is a W-LF model nicknamed "Wolf". Wolf is made for speed, but also very strong. Wolf is able to transform into a Bike mode, the Flight Mode is in Beta testing and Charlie hasn't been able to get the Aquatic mode working. In addition, Wolf is equipped with artificial intelligence, allowing Wolf to think and move on his own. He is also equipped with voice command that only lets Charlie let out commands. Weaknesses * Slug battles: Because she is just a beginner, Charlie is not very good in Slug Battles and can easily be overpowered someone with greater skill. * Slugslinging: As a beginner, Charlie lacks most of the skills needed for Slug fights. But, thanks to training from Eli, Trixie, and Kord and a little bit from Pronto, she is learning more each day. Background Growing Up Born into a long line of Mecha Racers, Charlie was intended to follow. She is the only daughter and youngest child of Marcus Sterling and Kayla O'Rion-Sterling and the younger sister of Luke, Vorgan, Alexander, and Adam Sterling. At the small age of eight, her father put her through the same training her brothers and cousin went through for Mecha Racing. By age thirteen, she was already far better than her own brothers in their training and could jump right into races. Prior to starting her Mecha Racing Training, she found an Arachnet, who she named Arcana and became her best friend. She later found an unknown Slug, naming her Vira, and let her join her team. Meeting the Shane Gang Two years later, after winning a race, Charlie was approached by Dr. Thaddius Blakk, who tried to recruit Charlie into his team due to her get racing skills but was quickly saved by the Shane Gang who took her to their hideout. There, Charlie, Vira, and Arcana were told about Dr. Blakk and his Ghouls and both quickly joined the team, after letting Kayla know. Trivia * Charlie is left-handed. Category:Slugterra characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:A to Z Category:Good